Me enamore de mi vecino
by Rose-AZ
Summary: Los Malfoy se mudan al lado de los Weasley, Draco y Ron se odian desde que estaban en la secundaria, pero que pasa si sus dos hijos mayores pasan del "Odio Al Amor", Scorpius desde un principio siente atracción hacia Rose, mientras la pelirroja desde que se conoció con el rubio lo cree un "Mujeriego"
1. Disputa Familiar

_Era una hermosa tarde de verano en la casa de los Malfoy, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que..._

_-NO PUEDO CREER QUE NOS VAYAMOS A MUDAR, NI CREAN QUE VOY A IR-grito Scorpius enojado después de recibir la noticia de que se iban a mudar , Scorpius era un joven de 15 años, rubio, con ojos verdes, su cuerpo lo tenia bien formado gracias al Fútbol y Natación, en pocas palabras era MUY guapo._

_-Scorpius Malfoy deja de gritar y claro que vas a ir con nosotros, eres menor de edad y no puedes durar ni un día solo-dijo tranquilamente Astoria, ella era la mamá de Scorpius y Steysee, una rubia muy linda._

_-Verdad, eres muy irresponsable-dijo Draco_

_-Mamá, Papá déjenlo, ¡POR FAVOR!-suplico Steysee, una rubia muy linda ella era hermana Melliza de Scorpius, era la copia exacta de su padre, ella amaba a sus padres, pero a veces le caía mal Scorpius porque él era muy arrogante._

_-¡STEYSEE!-gritaron sus padres-como se te ocurre es tu hermano-termino Astoria_

_-Hay perdón, solo estaba dando mi opinión-dijo Steysee_

_-No mejor cállate-dijo Scor_

_-No me mandes a callar, Hyperion_

_-Yo te mando a callar cuando quiero, y no me digas Hyperion sabes muy bien que odio ese nombre-dijo Scor enojado_

_-Tu tampoco me mandes a callar, y es verdad padres estaban borrachos cuando le pusieron Hyperion a Scorpius-dijo burlona Steysee mientras se reía, Scor al final se río, mientras sus padres los miraban ofendidos._

_-Pues claro que no Hyperion es un nombre muy...-decía Astoria pero Scorpius la interrumpió_

_-Horrible_

_-Scorpius-dijo amenazante su padre-bueno ese no era el tema, el tema era es que nos vamos a mudar_

_-Pero porque que pasa con mis admiradores, mis amigos, TODAS mis novias-dijo Scorpius, mientras Steysee se reía y sus padres habrían los ojos como platos._

_-Como que novias, tu eres MUY chiquito para tener novias, tu eres mi bebe-dijo Astoria, eso era lo malo de la Mamá de estos dos rubios ella era muy celosa y mas con Scorpius._

_-Mamá que no soy un bebe, ya estoy grande tengo 15 años-dijo el rubio indignado_

_-Pues no importa la edad que tengas, siempre serás mi bebe_

_-Bueno dejemos la hasta hay-dijo Steysee-porque tenemos que mudarnos, aunque me resulte muy difícil reconocer esto Scorpius tiene razón que hay de mis amigos, y mi novio_

_-Pues termina con el-dijo Draco inocente_

_-Si como para ti resulta muy fácil-dijo Steysee_

_-Deja tus celos Draco, ya lo hablamos su padre y yo, nos vamos a mudar gústele o nos les guste-dijo Astoria molesta_

_-Pero...-decían Scor y Steys (Steysee)_

_-Su madre ya dijo_

_-Pero..._

_-Nada de peros-dijo la madre de estos ángeles (sarcasmo)_

_-Pero..._

_-Vuelvo a escuchar otro pero y van a estar en problemas-dijo Astoria amenazante_

_-Esta bien-dijeron los Mellizos rendidos_

_-Bueno-dijo Astoria con una gran sonrisa (Que bipolar)_

_-Que bipolar-dijo Scor en un susurro, para que su madre no lo escuchara, pero esta lo escucho. _

_-Scorpius Malfoy no le hables haci a tu madre-dijo Astoria-bueno bebes nos vamos en el próximo sábado haci que vayan empacando sus cosas-dijo y le pego a los dos una nalgada_

_-MAMÁ-protestaron los chicos mientras, antes de subir a las escaleras._

_-Esos niños si les hacen caso a la mami-dijo Astoria cariñosa-vamos tu también cariño, que quieres comer_

_-Lo que tu quieras, Mi Amor-dijo Draco_

_-Bueno, espagueti(N/A: Amo el espagueti)-dijo la rubia mientras besaba a su esposo y caminaban hacia la cocina_

_-Tori, te acuerdas de Ronald Weasley-pregunto Draco_

_-Era ese pelirrojo con el que tanto te peleabas-respondió_

_-Si, adivina nos vamos a mudar al lado de sus casa_

_-De verdad que emoción-dijo Astoria contenta mientras preparaba la comida-no quiero que pelees con el me entendiste Draco Malfoy_

_-Pero Tori..._

_-Draco Malfoy_

_-Esta bien-dijo rendido el rubio_

_-Ya la comida va a estar cariño, ves llama a los niños-dijo Astoria_

_-Claro_

_Draco fue a buscar a los niños y comieron como la gran familia que eran, no sin antes escuchar las peleas de Scor y Steysee que estaban peleando por una simple silla..._


	2. La llegada y una invitación

_Ya había llegado el tan "esperado" sábado (Para desgracia de Steys y Scor), los adolescentes con sus padres estaban montando las últimas cajas al carro de mudanza…_

_-Adiós casa, adiós pasto, adiós buzón, adiós árbol de manzana de donde me caí y me hice un chichón, adiós Felipe (El exnovio de Steys), adiós amigos- decia Steysee en tono de drama_

_-Adiós admiradora, adiós a todas mis novias, adiós amigos-decia Scor con el mismo tono de Steysee, mientras miraba a un grupo de chicas que lloraban porque se iba su "Modelo"_

_-DEJEN DE SER DRAMATICOS Y SUBAN AL AUTO ¡YA!-grito Astoria_

_-Que insensible eres Madre-dijo Scor_

_-No soy insensible soy realista, nos vamos y haya con siguen a mas amigas-dijo mirando a Steysee-y mas "Admiradoras", Scorpius-dijo Astoria haciendo comilla en el aire-haci que súbanse_

_-Adiós casa-dijeron al unísono Scorpius y Steysee_

_Scor estaba en internet con su portátil Hp, y Steys estaba escuchando música de su BlackBerry, mientras que Draco estaba manejando (Obvio), y Astoria… Hasta que por fin llegaron a casa._

_-Bueno chicos es esta-dijo Draco, señalando una casa verde con blando-les gusta-pregunto el rubio_

_-Pues claro-dijo Steys_

_Y haci los 4 rubios entraron a su nueva casa ya la arreglaban a su gusto…_

_Hasta que sonó el timbre… Steysee fue a abrir…_

_Una pellirroja de ojos azules estaba escuchando música acostada en su cama, hasta que alguien llego a estorbar su "Territorio", quitándole los audífonos_

_-Que te pasa enano-dijo la pelirroja molesta al ver a su hermano pelirrojo, Hugo._

_-Mi mamá te llama-dijo Hugo, mientras se ponía el los audífonos, Hugo era un pelirrojo de ojos castaños, buen cuerpo y MUY guapo, deseado por muchas chicas en la secundaria _

_-Ahora que quiere Hermione-pregunto Rose, el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombres, Rose solo le decia Hermione cuando realmente estaba enojada_

_-Que le vayas a llevar unas galletas a los nuevos vecinos-dijo_

_-Pero siempre tengo que ser yo, siempre yo, todo yo nunca tu-decia Rose en susurros mientras bajaba las escaleras._

_La pelirroja cuando llego a la sala se encontró con una escena no apta para menores de edad, sus padres estaban besándose apasionadamente en el sofá._

_Rose tocio para hacerse notar, pero no la escucharon._

_-PERDÓN-grito, sus padres se separaron enseguida-perdón por interrumpir esta encantadora escena, pero Hugo me dijo que iba a llevar unas galletas_

_-Haci, están en la mesa, llévaselas a nuestros nuevo vecinos de al frente acabaron de llegar-decia Hermione mientras se acomodaba la blusa_

_-Rose-llamo su padre, la pelirroja volteo-no quiero que te hagas muy amigo de los Malfoy_

_-Porque-pregunto confundida_

_-Porque son malas perso…-decia Ron pero Hermione lo interrumpió_

_-No le hagas caso Rose, has los amigos que tu quieres-dijo Hermione-ahora ve las galletas se van a enfriar, y diles que los invitamos a una cena hoy a las 8:00_

_-Pero Hermione_

_-Nada Ron, ves Rose_

_-Bueno los dejo-decia Rose mientras empezaba a caminar, pero paro por un momento-y para la próxima vez por favor hagan sus necesidades en la habitación-dijo en tono burlón_

_-ROSE-gritaron sus padres _

_-Bueno ya-decia mientras se reía a carcajadas_

_Rose salió, cruzo la zalle, toco el timbre y cuando abrieron la puerta se encontró con una rubia…_

_-Buenas-dijo Rose-Hola soy Rose Weasley, vivo en la casa de al frente, mi mamá me mando a que les traiga estas galletas, y que si pueden los invita a una cena hoy a las 8:00_

_-Hola, me llamo Steysee Malfoy-dijo la rubia-espera que llame a mi mamá, MAMÁ TENEMOS VISITA_

_De las escaleras bajaron 3 rubios, dos hombres y una mujer…_

_-Hola cariño, soy Astoria Greengrass un gusto-dijo la rubia-él es mi esposo Draco Malfoy-dijo mientras señalaba a un rubio-y él es mi hijo Scorpius Malfoy_

_-Hola a todos, soy Rose Weasley, mi mamá les manda estas galletas-dijo mientras le daba las galletas a Astoria_

_-Hola preciosa-dijo con sonrisa de coqueto Scorpius, mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba con galantería-un gusto_

_-Un gusto también, y señora mi mamá manda a decir si aceptan una cena hoy a las 8:00_

_Astoria se quedo mirando por unos momentos a Draco y asintió sonriente._

_-Claro hoy estaremos haya-dijo-es aquí en la casa de al frente verdad-pregunto, Rose asintió-bueno haya estaremos, pero dile que yo llevo el postre. Y se fue rumbo a la cocina con su marido atrás._

_-Rose cuantos años tienes-pregunto Scor guiñándole el ojo_

_-Eso no va a funcionar conmigo-dijo la pelirroja-conozco a muchos chicos como tu_

_-No quieres salir conmigo algún día_

_-No gracias, tengo 15 años y ustedes_

_-15 también somos mellizos-dijo Steys-ojala seamos muy buenas amigas_

_-Claro, pero ahora me tengo que ir-dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba su reloj-tengo que hacer algo, chau chico-dicho esto se fue_

_-No quiero que te le acerques, conozco esa sonrisa, ella si se ve con carácter, ojala no acepte ninguna cita tuya-dijo Steys_

_-Pues claro que va a caer Steysee-dijo Scor mirando el camino por donde la pelirroja se había ido, mientras Steys solo rodaba los ojos-siempre caen-dijo Scor en un susurro, cuando ya Steysee había ido a su cuarto_


End file.
